Legend of Korra: The Industrial evolution
by SilenceIndustries
Summary: Times have changed in the world of Avatar, technology moves forward, and of course, Industrialists revolutionize. This is just a story dedicated to the Krew meeting a new industrialist.


"Asami, it's a simple choice, Yes or no," The Figure said, the flames growing hotter. "You know your friends are coming, just give me a simple answer, and we're done." Asami stepped back, the sound of the fire crackled. "Alright, alright," she gave in, "I choose,"

**HOLD IT! I am sorry but there seems to be something wrong here. For one thing, I appear have to put one of the later moments of my story first. F*ck! Hm? What's that? I have your interest? Uh... YES THAT WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG! So, now that I have you interest, perhaps I should take you back, back to how all this all started, and how we got here, but where to start... Oh I know.**

**It began, with a bright new day for Team Avatar.**

"Come on Bolin we're going to be late!" Mako shouted, "I'm coming! Calm down!" Bolin shouted out.

Mako sighed and checked the time; at this rate they wouldn't even make it in time to grab popcorn. There was a new film out called "The Boy in the Ice" And it was supposedly a story of what many called "The Gaang" and their journey to stop the Fire Nation. Apparently this was only the first, called "Water" to document the time before the earth kingdom, his quest into water bending.

Down Bolin ran, Pabu on his shoulders, "Sorry about that, just had to make sure Pabu was nice and clean for the viewing, don't want to get kicked out because of a smelly Ferret," Bolin said proudly holding up Pabu.

Mako was at least happy Bolin was in his usual happy spirits, it had surprised the young firebender how everyone was... well-adjusted to the fact that they had gone through a very rough time.

The two stepped forward, Korra already waiting for them, "Come on guys!" she called, already beaming, she was probably the most excited out of all of them, probably because she was the Avatar and wanted to see the story retold.

The sound of a Satomobile horn blared, Off at the entrance stood Asami, a bright smile on her face, seemed the CEO of Future Industries was happy to finally get a day off to spend with her friends. The Krew was ready, willing, and excited.

- **Now before we continue... Yes. Moving Pictures were just introduced, so uuuuuuh. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! In the original draft this was after the Equalists. Like a month after. But as of Season 2, that has changed. So I'm going to leave the time ambigious. Draw your own conclusions please**

Into the theatre the Krew stepped, Asami holding a drink, Bolin with a big bag of popcorn, and Mako and Korra, with one bag to share. The lights dimmed, and a small cheer came from the people.

"Alright let's see how well they did at retelling the story!" Korra exclaimed proudly.

The screen lit up, there displayed the Directors name, "N, Evening Shayma" and then, the group were treated to a roll of text, telling them the basic back story.

"What the," Bolin started, "Um... Why is there just exposition here?" Asami concluded.

The big smile that had been on Korra's weakened, she was still hopeful, maybe this boring text explaining everything was just setting up the story. It should get better.

It sadly, as you know dear readers. It did not.

The film was, uninspired at best, they had gotten Fire Nation actors to play Katara and Sokka, who's names couldn't even be pronounced right, "This is all wrong!" Korra noted, she herself had heard the stories from Katara during her training,

"Oh come on he looks like he's always going to cry!" Bolin noted at the sad looking Aang, "And his name isn't Aahng!"

Things only got worse, slowly as the film went on Korra's smile vanished, only a look of disappointment crept over her face, the worst parts were the Fire Nation Prison for Earthbenders, a rock quarry, and the ending battle.

The only thing that entertained the Krew was the look of Yue's hair, but that ended quickly once they finished with all the puns. Asami sighed, this didn't cost much, thankfully, but it was still awful.

When the film ended, the Krew stepped out, all thoroughly upset at what they just saw.

"I had hopes for it," Korra said defeated at the entire thing, "The effects were decent," Asami said, hoping to raise spirits a bit.

Sadly that wouldn't do, the film was bad, bad enough that they needed to get away, it only took Bolin suggesting, "Let's see what's going on at the police station," did the group decide to try and brighten up.

They were surprised to see that they were right, Even the police station seemed brighter than it once was, there was surprisingly little criminals around, mostly just people asking for some help from the officers.

Bolin smiled to the Krew, "Told ya this would help!" Mako couldn't help but smile and pat Bolin on the head, it did, Bolin knew what they needed, and he was proud of that.

Lin stepped up, "Alright then, seems our resident _saviours_ came by," she remarked snidely, everyone was put off and confused.

"What's wrong Lin, I'd thought you'd be happy with the fact things have calmed down?" Korra asked, only to get a look of slight contempt from Lin, "I am, but at the same time ever since you and your pals started helping clean up this city, I've been off the roster, nothing but paperwork recently, and frankly, I have no idea how the pen pushers back there deal with it," the chief responded.

Mako sighed, "Yeah sorry about that I've be-" "Don't you even start with me, Your antics while helpful have also caused damages to the city property, and I do believe using your firebending to propel yourself into the air has caused a bit of unneeded damage as well!" The chief snapped, Mako was taken aback.

Lin took a deep breath before looking at them, "I see you have at least been doing well, how is Tenzin, Korra?" the police chief asked exhaustively, she had to have had a long day.

Korra smiled a bit and told her about the recent events and such, what with his family and all. Lin nodded and finally cracked a grin, happy to hear her old friend was doing well.

"Hey! I'm not a Equalist let go of me!" someone shouted.

The Krew looked over to see a man in a white mask and a large black hooded coat being escorted by the police, struggling as they moved him forward.

"Yeah yeah keep saying that, Amon the Bloodbender would like to than-" "I keep telling you! This outfit is purely coincidental! What are you going to arrest everyone in a theater mask and a long-coat?"

The Krew began to inspect the man being detained out of curiosity, his coat reached to his ankles, his pants dark shades of grey to blend with his coat, his mask a clear contrast, it was snow white and seemed to have a simplistic design, no nose, just two angry looking dark eyes and a dark smile stretching from it. Each with their own thoughts on the dark looking design, Bolin was one to voice a common thought.

"Wow that does not look like a good guy, He's gotta be evil!"

The man stopped struggling for a moment and turned to Bolin. "I am a industrialist! The name is Echoes, Silence Echoes, and I-"

"Odd name. Kind of contradictory," Bolin interrupted, leaving the masked man stunned.

"Yes it is a odd name, but it's not my real name, now could someone explain to these two that I am not a-" "Then what's your real name?" Bolin interrupted again.

Echo's posture had changed to reflect his annoyance with Bolin. "That's a trade secret... Now then, aren't you the New Team Avatar? Couldn't you help me out?"

Before any of them had a chance to say anything. Lin stepped forward, "Alright then officers, what did this man do?"

"He's suspected of being a equalist ma'am!" One of them responded, "What's your evidence?" "His outfit!"

Lin seemed annoyed, "Are you two new here?" she asked, hoping that they were.

Thankfully, they were. "Yes ma'am! It's out first week here!" "Then let him go," the two were left stunned.

"Uh ma'am," one began, "If we were to start arresting people because they looked suspicious, we'd have a good half of the city here in cells," Lin told the rookies plainly, clearly not in any mood to put up with this.

"Thank you. I can wait here if need be, I have a friend that can come pick me up," Echo responded, rubbing his wrists. Lin simply gave him a nod before giving him the "I'm watching you!" gesture.

"That was... new," Bolin noted, Mako nodded in response. "It was very odd, did this happen at all in the past?" Korra asked.

The two boys began to discuss the history of strange occurrences they had dealt with in republic city to Korra, Asami having a slight laugh through it all.

"Say do you think with the fact that we know the guy's name we'll see more of him?" Bolin suggested pointing at Echo, "Cause that happens a lot actually."

**There we go. End of the first chapter. Now go on and tell me what you thought of the story, and don't be afraid to be harsh, if you think there is something wrong just outright state it, don't sugarcoat it please, I want to know what I am doing wrong because I want you guys to enjoy this.**


End file.
